The Darker Side
by Perona-chwan
Summary: In a place where there are beings treated as cruely as possible, there a few groups known as 'Pirates' who attempt to fight these wrong-doings. Follow the Whitebeard Pirates (AU crew) on their bigest job yet. AU, alive!Ace, alive!Sabo, MarcoXluffy,Marlu ? remake, title pending XT


Feel free to hate me still! Well, I hope you won't when you finish reading! This is just a prologue! I have the 1st chapter written and it will be up by tomorrow once its edited. It is the remake of A Troubling Present. I just got really irritated with trying to continue it! XC BUT THEN~ I once again had an idea to do this. So here it is! Still not 100% on ALL da pairs BUT deffinitly went from Sanji and Luffy(SanLu) to Marco and Luffy. DONT ASK WHY~ XD But like I said still need others cause this story will focous on a LOT of people so please lemme know of any good pairs you'd like to see that DONT involve Marco and Lu XD

* * *

In a little village known as East Blue is a very happy and tight nit community. Everyone living here is nice to one another and is willing to help at the drop-of-a-dime or tip-of-a-hat. Well, almost everyone. If you were to wander towards the northern outskirts of the village, you would see a large and dark mansion.

The place is almost as ominous as the man who owns it. He is rather tall and heavily built man who goes by the name Crocodile. He has a deep and long scar,which ran across his face from the base of his right ear, all the way over his nose to the base of his left ear. He also sported a large golden hook in place of his right hand that would have reminded you of a cartoon character until you caught even a glimpse of his seemingly permanent stone-cold-glare. Very few had ever seen the man smile but simply the thought can be enough to make you cringe and your stomach to churn.

The villagers could only wonder as to why a man with such a big name would move to such a small and remote village like East Blue. Every so often men that resembled something close to high-end traders would be seen visiting Crocodiles mansion late at night in old-fashioned carriages, seeing as how the little villages roads proved too difficult for vehicles of any kind. This in itself would not cause suspension if it were not for the large wheeled carts that were attached to these carriages. Some nights there would only be one to visit while on others it would seem as if an entire town had come to visit. Now just because they are a little more isolated doesn't mean that the rural villagers are naïve, like how many 'city-folk' perceive them to be. With all the rumors and such floating around about a certain business operation dealing, in slave trade, being supported by Crocodile the villagers couldn't help but to be weary.

The largest rumor at the moment was of Crocodile hosting slave auctions. In his own home auctions greatly resemble the activities of the human market in Sabbody City. Similar processes, rules, and rules, with only two major differences. One difference was the pricing. What or who being sold through the auctions that Crocodile supported held a much cheaper starting price, but as bidding begins the prices can reach higher than 71,000,000 Beli*. Much more than ever fathomed to be spent on a regular human.

The second difference was that the beings who were sold were anything BUT human in the eyes of society. They are considered to be the lowest of the low, the most worthless, and most undeserving. This of course leads to treatment worse than any other slaves or even worse than that of most wanted government criminals. Told from birth that they are worthless. Never given any form of freedom or rights. Eventually coming to the conclusion of death being the only form of relief.

They vary in appearances that can resemble almost any animal or creature imaginable. Whether they be scaled, covered in fur, or have human skin, it makes no difference. No color, or pattern can change their fate. Even with abilities allowing them to control elements, distort matter, change the structure of their own bodies, they receive no relief. Not even from the Government who idolizes itself on the upholding of justice. Claimed to be born of Satan himself, they are treated like trash, never as people, and are called the 'Devil Fruits'.

* * *

WOHOO~ So...What'cha think? Lemme know please! I REALLY wanna know!

*-Yeah gonna use Beli and I did my research! The top bids were at 70,000,000 for,guess what,yep Merfolk~. Who would of guessed?! XD

Review~ Favorite~ Follow~


End file.
